Objetivos
by cucaracha-san
Summary: Tengo tres metas en la vida... Matar a mi hermano, revivir a mi clan y...conquistar a Naruto


Objetivos

Tengo tres metas en la vida:

Venganza

He perseguido a mi hermano mayor para matarlo. Le he perseguido desde siempre, sin cansancio, sin rendirme y por motivos que ya ni recuerdo bien ni entiendo completamente, talvés ya sólo sea por costumbre o por tradición…no lo sé…de igual manera sigo adelante con mi venganza tras estos años. No he podido culminarla porque mi hermano se la pasa evadiéndome (debo aceptar que es muy rápido y se esconde muy bien) y cuando nos encontramos suele darme la paliza de mi vida sin compasión ni contemplaciones. A veces lo encuentro por casualidad y no me pela porque esta ocupado con una loca rubia obsesionada con las bombas (a decir verdad, es hombre, ya sospecho que a mi hermano le gusta el peligro y del explosivo)…el seguir primero este objetivo me ha hecho tomar decisiones fatales en mi vida que ahora deseo corregir…

Revivir mi clan

He ahí uno de los motivos de mi venganza…supuestamente solo quedamos dos Uchiha en el mundo…mi hermano y yo. Según cuentan en mi aldea, Itachi (que así se llama el condenado) se levantó un día tranquilamente y decidió acabar con su aburrimiento de una forma muy particular: exterminar él solito (un mocosito de 12 ó 13 años) a todo el clan más fuerte de Konoha…ridículo ¿verdad? Pero bueno, yo tenía siete años ¡que iba a entender yo de verdades!…bueno, en lo que iba, se supone que mi hermano adorado y yo somos los últimos Uchiha _aunque_ Kakashi usa el sharingan, y hace poco apareció un tal Madara Uchiha que enloqueció de poder (lo que lo hace realmente peligroso porque tiene mucho poder) y amenaza con destruir el mundo (allá él)… es tan grande qué estoy comenzando a convencerme que hay más de uno que otro Uchiha por ahí (en el mundo me refiero). Estoy seguro que ser Uchiha está sobrevalorado…ya no me preocuparé por eso…si ocupan más Uchiha pues vayan a por mi hermano mayor, el legítimo heredero, y oblíguenlo (si pueden) a fabricar descendencia porque yo estaré ocupado con asuntos más importantes…este objetivo me ha creado problemas con el tercero…

Conquistar al dobe

Este es el motivo por el que no puedo tener descendencia. Necesito estar completamente libre para que ese niño capte que estoy absolutamente disponible para él. A lo largo de estos años viendo a mi hermano con su pareja me ha hecho consiente de la importancia y de la existencia de mi loca rubia personal: Naruto. Él ha estado ahí siempre para mí: se ha ofrecido incondicionalmente a ser mi amigo para siempre; tiene deseos de proteger mi persona aunque no me lo merezca; yo, a pesar de sus lágrimas y sus ruegos me fui de la aldea dejándolo solo y miserable, persiguiendo un sueño infructífero: mi primer objetivo con esperanza de, talvés, cumplir el segundo. Soy un maldito estúpido porque aunque él me ha seguido a todas partes sin cansarse, no he retribuido ni agradecido sus sentimientos como se debe. Por eso he decidido que de hoy en adelante seré yo quien llore por él, seré quien se arrastre atrás suya rogándole, seré el pobre miserable que lo siga a todas partes sin descanso…me dedicare a perseguirlo para siempre y una vez sea mío, no lo dejare ir …nunca más…

Así me encuentro hoy: haciendo una restructuración de mis objetivos

El primer objetivo puedo cumplirlo perfectamente al lado de Naruto, siempre y cuando él me deje continuar y deje de hacer amistad con todo aquel que se propone matarlo: Haku y Zabuza, Neji, Gaara, toda la aldea, yo…somos claros ejemplos. Alguien debería decirle que soy un celoso empedernido y que su amistad con ese pintorcillo no me está agradando mucho…

El segundo objetivo no lo necesito…si el mundo ha vivido perfectamente sin los Uzumaki, sin el clan de Haku (esos que todo lo congelaban), sin el clan del compadre ese que era todo huesos (¿no le dolería sacárselos?) y de muchos más, entonces, por mí, pueden hacerse a la idea de la extinción de los Uchihas también…Naruto me ha dicho que si el clan Uchiha surgió como una deformación del clan Hyuuga entonces cabe la posibilidad que vuelva a suceder…que inteligente es mi rubio…

El último es completamente necesario. Pondré mi total empeño en conseguirlo y cuando tenga la mano de Naruto sosteniendo la mía mientras regresamos tranquilamente de una misión podre ser completamente feliz, solo entonces y desde ahora en adelante me dedicare a hacerlo el ninja más feliz (aunque tenga que amenazar a toda Konoha para que lo hagan hokage), palabra de Uchiha…tengo que conseguirme otra frase…

Así han quedado ahora mis prioridades:

Hacer feliz a Naruto.

Buscar a mi hermano…y presentarle a Naruto.

Sobornar a la hokage para que todas las misiones me toquen con Naruto…

Y una nueva: matar a todo aquel que se acerque mucho a Naruto…empezare con Sai.


End file.
